If I Never See You Again
by chandagates
Summary: Apa yah? bingung mau nulis apa.. cekidot yah... jangan lupa repiuh nya


Hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini imagine pertama saya,..

Hahaha terinspirasi sama lagunya Mayumi Itsuwa – Amayadori..

Ceritanya ini Hermione G. yang ketemu sama guru yang dicintainya setelah 7 tahun terpisah

Dan disini ceritanya Severus Snape sudah menikah sama Ginny W. dan punya anak.

cekidottt

Tau kah kau betapa aku mencintaimu? Pernahkah kau menyadari jika aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan?

Waktu itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kurus kering tidak rapi dan mengerikan. Sedangkan kau, kau bak seorang pangeran kerajaan yang tampan, rapi dan tentunya bersih.

Tapi kini aku telah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa, tapi aku tetap tak merubah penampilanku. Inilah aku apa adanya.

Aku pun mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, hanya saja itu berbeda dengan apa yang kuharapakan.

Kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau mencintai dia. Wanita itu.

Namun ini semua salahku, salahku karena inigin mengenalmu lebih dekat namun itu semakin menjerumuskanku kedalam jurang kehancuran dan akhir dari kisah kita berdua. Kedekatan kita selama ini hanyalah seperti seorang siswa dengan gurunya. Dan aku juga tau itu. Aku sering berharap lebih nammun sulit untuk mewujudkannya.

Aku membuat hidupku dalam kebohongan yang selalu berusaha mencekam kehidupanku. Hidup dalam kehampaan yang berwujud fiksi dan sebuah ilusi belaka.

Hampir 7 tahun kita tak berjumpa, kau masih sama sama seperti saat pertama ku kenal dulu. Tapi sudah terlihat garis penuaan diwajah tampanmu itu. Terakhir kita bertemu kau berumur 40 tahun dan aku 22 tahun. Dan tidak mengurangi ketampannanmu sedikitpun. Dan akhirnya kita disini, kita bertemu lagi di sebuah restaurant.

Hai, Mrs Granger..

Hai Profesor..

Aku nampak nya mengenali wajah itu, tak asing lagi. Dia adalah guru yang pernah ada dihatiku dulu.

Apa kabar sir?

Sedang apa anda disini?

Baik, kau sendiri?

Aku sedang ada kerjaan disini disini.

Kau masih seperti murid yang ku kenal dulu, tetap berpenampilan seperti kutu buku dan belum banyak berubah..

"Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan mu itu."

Yah, Saya tau kalau saya memang tak berubah. Masih seperti 7 tahun yang lalu.

Anda juga demikian. Ah, bagaimana kabar istri Anda?

Terakhir aku dengar kabar dari orang-orang kalau kau sekarang disini ya? Dia baik baik saja, dia sedang dirumah menemani anakku bermain. Bagaimana dengan suami mu?

"Sakit sekali rasanya saat aku menanyakan hal itu kepada mu."

Ya, itu benar. Saya sedikit merindukan Hogwart. Err..

Saya masih belum menemukan orang yang menggantikan posisi Anda dihati saya.

Hahaha..

Maaf, hanya bercanda.

"Kau hanya tersenyum."

Kami belum menikah, dan dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang bekerja sekarang. Dia pria yang baik.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku masih belum menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikanmu"

"Lalu tiba tiba kau bertanya kepada ku," bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku dulu?

Entahlah, saya sendiri tak tau harus memulai menceritakannya dari mana.

Yah, kau masih kecil saat itu. Kau bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta.

"Aku meringis lagi. Tapi dalam hati aku menjerit!"

Yah, memang.. aku begitu terbakar oleh cinta monyet itu

Apa anda masih tinggal di lamongan?

Yah, tentu.

Kau sekarang tnggal dimana?

Didekat sini saja, di perumahan di Godric Hollow no 21

Jika ada waktu Anda bisa mampir kerumah saya, tak jauh dari sini kok. Mungkin hanya 1 km saja.

Aku mengakhiri pertemuan kami pada saat itu. Karena kau tak mau berlama-lama dengan rasa sakit yang hadir kembali membakar tulang iga dan jantungku.

Kau masih duduk disana, memandang ku lalu memanggilku.

Hermione...

Ya?

Salam untuk kekasihmu dan orang tua mu ya?

"Aku berbalik dan tersenyum..."

Tentu saja, semoga hari Anda menyenangkan.

Dia tersenyum.

tentu

"Suasana hujan saat itu, serasa alam juga tau dan ingin memadamkan api yang berkobar dihatiku dengan menurunkan hujan lebat."

Saat aku akan ber-Apperate, kau melambaikan tanganmu.

Aku membalasnya...

FIN

Note : Apa ini? Mengerikan dan singkat sekali!

Reviewnya ditunggu loh.. :p

*poke Sevie


End file.
